Harry and Ginny- Bond of Love
by Hinolin76
Summary: Harry loves flying- and music. He slowly gets over Sirius, and then falls in love with Ginny. Come and see how harry and Ginny fall in love and live the rest of their lives after killing Voldemort. First story, after Harry's 5th year. Don't flame too much please.
1. Chapter 1

**First story- less flame please! Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1- See you soon

Harry sighed and looked out of the window. He felt tears fall freely down his face as he thought about what had happened last year. How he had lost the only person he'd ever considered a parental figure. He closed his eyes and let himself take him to the memories he had of Sirius. To how he'd felt when Sirius had suggested Harry moving with him to his house. How last year Sirius had supported all of his decisions every step of the way.

After a few minutes Harry slowly got up and picked up his magical guitar just sitting under his bed. He had bought in his third year, when he'd been staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Although Harry had never told anyone, he was a brilliant musician. In primary school his music teacher had found him sitting in the music room and playing the guitar and had been highly impressed of the small, scrawny child. She had offered tutor him more, but Harry had refused knowing the Dursley's would never pay a single penny on him. But his Ms. Blight had been so impressed she had offered to teach for free. After that she taught him all she knew about music and told him he had pure talent in the area. Harry had only started writing his own songs in second year, he hadn't told anyone because he was slightly afraid of their reactions. He had gotten better over the years, writing and singing more and more in private. He had even sung one of his to Sirius after his breakup with Cho. Sirius had been astounded at how well Harry could sing.

Harry got out a piece of parchment and set to work. He managed to finish his song that he had written for Sirius. Music was only second to flying in what cleared Harry's mind and let him get over his problems- usually grief. He then got out his magical guitar and slowly pressed solo. Magical guitars had their perks- solo only allowed the person playing be able to hear the music being played and their voices were also only heard to themselves. It was very helpful to keep the Dursley's asleep.

Harry then begun singing:

"It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Dang, who knew?

All the planes we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here talking to you

'Bout another path

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up

Look at things different, see the bigger picture

Those were the days

Hard work forever pays

Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh

Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Yeah

First you both go out your way

And the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turn to a friendship

A friendship turn to a bond

And that bond will never be broken

The love will never get lost

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reach

So remember me when I'm gone

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way, yeah

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Aah oh, aah oh

Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Yeah

When I see you again

See you again

When I see you again

Aah oh, aah oh

Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Yeah

When I see you again"

Harry smiled slightly and wiped his eyes. _Goodbye Sirius._ Sirius wouldn't want me too mope around. He would want me to get over it and start enjoying life. Just then, there was a tap on the window. Harry quickly looked up to see Hedwig. Harry opened the window slowly to let her in.

"Hey girl, how was your hunt?" Harry asked stroking her. Hedwig hooted appreciatively. Harry then saw a few letters tied to her claw. He slowly untied them and recognized the Hermione's handwriting on the first one. He sighed, Hermione and Ron had been on his case since last year. Ron had been telling him he should talk about it, no doubt Hermione put him up to it. Hermione kept telling him about ways to get over grief, steps from books she'd read. He'd got a several books on how to get over grief. He looked at the letters. One was from Hermione, the scrawny handwriting was definitely Ron, then there was one letter that surprised him most. He didn't recognize the handwriting at all. He opened it out of curiosity and started reading.

Dear Harry,

I'm sure your surprised that I'm writing to you. I wrote this ages ago, but my dear brother Ron just wouldn't let me borrow Pig and Errol was already out on a hunt. Then surprisingly Hedwig showed up, and just so you know you have a very smart owl. She waited until she had both Ron and Hermione's letters and then she came to me. I just thought you should know that you are not the only one in this world to feel tricked by Riddle. I'm not going to ask you to talk about it, because I know how annoying it is. And I'm sure you've heard it from Ron and Hermione plenty of times. I just want to tell you that I'm here if you do want to talk. Now onto happier notes, how are you? Wait, bad question. No one can be good with the Dursleys. I hope you get out of there as soon as possible. Ron and Hermione are driving me crazy. I need someone sane around here. I swear if they don't make up soon, I'm going to lock them both in a broom cupboard until they snog each other senseless. Also Ron's being a jerk lately. He keeps annoying me about Dean. "You're not allowed to date Ginny". I swear by the time school start's; I'm going to hex him into next century. Hermione keeps going on about how you're probably cooped up in that house. "Scared and alone, poor Harry". They're both so infuriating. They were both so surprised when I said I was going to write to you. Honestly, by the way they talk you'd think they were your only friends. I think you might be coming over soon, and you're the only one that can stop them two from bickering. I don't know how you do it, but you're the only one that save me from hitting the brink of insanity right now.

Your friend, (I hope)

Ginny

After reading Ginny's letter Harry felt oddly pleased. She was the only one that hadn't yet tried to get him to talk. He smiled as he thought about the hexes Ginny would aim at Ron if he annoyed her anymore about her love life. Seriously, Ginny was his sister, but she was her own person. She could probably handle a boy a lot better than Ron probably could. He was confused about how his stomach was doing somersaults in his body after reading her letter. He shrugged it off and started reading Hermione and Ron's letters. _Steps to get over grief. Hang in there. You'll get over it._ He sighed again and slowly got to bed. Ron and Hermione needed to understand he'd get over it on his own terms. The only interesting thing out of there letters was that Ron said he was going to be going to the Weasleys house soon.

With the multiple hints in their letters Harry mused they were together. Harry thought about Ginny's letter and smiled as he thought about bickering Ron and Hermione. Some things never changed. With that thought Harry went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, not too much flame. but some reviews to tell me if I should continue.**

New Harry

Harry woke the next morning to his alarm beeping. He groggily got out of bed and put on his trainers. Harry went running every day in the morning now. He needed to stay in shape. He even went down with his aunt to the market sometimes, he'd gotten new glasses and brought clothes that actually fit. He had been quite proud with his choices. Harry usually ran a few miles in the morning and did a few exercises.

His aunt and uncle's faces had been priceless when they saw Harry that day. He was taller than both Dudley and his uncle now. With the extra workout he was doing, he looked pretty good, if he says so himself. Harry had also become more aware of magic around him. He'd brought some fly-delivery books from Flourish and Blotts to start paying more attention to his studies. He had even managed to master occlumency; the book was way more resourceful than Snape. Harry couldn't help but feel Dumbledore was hiding something from him; something important.

Harry slowly opened the front door and slipped outside, carefully closing the door behind him. He began running. He could hear panting behind and a swish of a cloak, he grinned slightly. It was one of the order people. He decided to have some fun, pay back for all of the pain they had caused him last year. Harry started running faster, and could hear the panting getting louder and louder.

"Potter! Stop!"

Harry stopped and turned around to see a red faced Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hey professor," Harry said innocently "what are you doing here?"

"Next time, Nymphadora is going to be taking this morning shift…what were they thinking?! I gave up being an auror in this old age and there making me run again…" growled Moody.

Harry stifled a laugh. He had never seen Moody this red faced and puffed out.

"So should I go now professor? I was going to head back home…"

"Yes, oh wait a minute Potter! Pack your bag when you get home, you will be moving today" said Moody.

"Ok. See you around professor."

Harry nearly ran home in his excitement. He was finally going to rid of the Dursleys for the summer. He could go see his Ginny…- wait what? Harry stopped in his tracks. Since when did Ginny become 'his' Ginny? She had a boyfriend for God sake! What was getting into him?... Harry shook his head and headed up the stairs to start packing. He and Ginny and exchanged quite a few letters this past week. They found out they had a lot of things in common, and they were opposites in many others as well. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Harry finished packing and lay on his bed with a book in his hands. He had finished all of his chores, had lunch and had finished all of his summer homework. Hermione will be pleased, Harry thought. He had even read all of the sixth year books off by heart too. He had potions as well, just learn the basics in case he needed it in the future. He had hit the books last year, he wanted to get good results on his OWLS, even if it was just for his parents. He wandered who would get the Prefect job in the girls after Hermione got Head Prefect, it was quite obvious Hermione was the one that was going to get it.

Harry was shaken out of his musings by the knock on his door. Harry quickly slid off his bed and made his way to the door, wand in hand. He opened and in a flash had his wand pointed at the first person, who happened to be Reamus.

Harry smiled slightly and asked

"Where and when did you teach me how to make my patronus?"

Reamus smiled and replied

"At Hogwarts, my Defense class in your third year"

Harry slowly lowered his wand and hugged Reamus.

"Hey Mooney"

"Hey Harry"

Then Tonks came around and eagerly hugged Harry as Reamus and Moody started to grab a hold of his trunk and drag it downstairs.

"My, my, haven't you grown" teased Tonks, looking down at his six-pack. Harry just smirked and winked.

"Just for you, Tonks" Tonks was not one to back down from a challenge, so she replied with eyes sparkling

"Why thankyou sweetie, might I ask why I get such an honor?"

"I'll do anything for my fair maiden, now won't I?"

Just then Mad-Eye bellowed

"Will you hurry it up, we have get going before the muggles come back! Bring the boy down Nymphadora!"

"Fine were coming, keep your pants on! And DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" bellowed Tonks right back at Moody.

Tonks and Harry teased each other all the way to the Burrow. Moody was slowly turning red with their antics and Reamus was just smiling. He was surprised at how much Harry had changed since the last time he had seen him, he looked much lively and happy. He was happy to know Harry had dealt with his grief and sadness over Sirius.

They made it to the Burrow in an hour and a half. Harry was laughing at what Tonks had just said as they walked into the house. Reamus knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley answered. She saw Harry and immediately grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry! Oh my it's so good to see you dear!"

Harry returned her hug with equal vigor, much to her surprise.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, it's good to see you too"

"Well come in, come in all of you"


End file.
